


I can live with that.

by tickedtabbyflower



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is showing off. Armand does not approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can live with that.

Armand was spying on his mortal lover. Daniel was drinking , again, and waiting for someone to come outside the bar. The arguments were getting tiresome and the Auburn teen had finally threatened to end the fighting by ending him. He was wondering what little trick the young reporter was trying to pull. He'd called Armand to his rescue with a drug addict, a thief, and a murderer so far. It was always Daniel's way to find the worst individual and start flirting incessantly, those violet eyes captivating no matter what the actual motive behind the other character would be. Some actually felt bad about the murder they would commit because of his eyes alone. He'd delved into Daniels drunken mind to see the plan, only to find hurt and sorrow. He'd cut him pretty deep with his words and this was the young man's way of punishing not only the vampire but himself as well.   
Armand noticed the man that came out of the bar and wasn't impressed. This one seemed to be a younger vampire, maybe thirty in the blood. Had Daniel lost his mind truly? Did he think he'd be allowed to call on the filth of the city to do his bidding? A calculated fury overtook the old coven master as he watched the two head into a side alley. A quick search told him Daniel was delusional, but he already had assumed that. His counterpart had plans only to drain him to spite the redheaded master of the city. It would work if he could complete his task, but said redheaded master watched his pet very closely.  
Daniel had sloshed whatever putrid smelling poison he'd been drinking down the front of his shirt. The two were against the wall when Armand made his presence known. The raven haired fledgling turned from the blonde with a look of surprise before trying to bolt, leaving his passed out companion to crumple to the ground. He would've allowed the chase if he hadn't just seen this scum try to kill his lover. The fire gift went out from him, causing the man to scream as he burst into flames and fell in ashey flakes on the ground.  
Armand gently woke Daniel in the alley, not wanting him to be a complete mess in the morning. He was determined to get him sober before the rest of the night was burned out. Daniel drunkenly glared at his companion, who had thrown his arm over his shoulder before making a call to the car he knew Daniel had taken. "Where's Jason?" He asked suspiciously. Armand glanced at his charge. "You mean that miscreant you left the bar with? He's dead." It was blunt, but Daniel really needed a wake up call. "You killed him?" His breath was atrocious and Armand was fighting the urge to allow him to go back into that black spell of bliss and wake up to his own doing. He'd be sick all night long, though, and that would mess with his own plans for the two. "Yes, Darling, I did. If you decide to run off with another vampire maybe you should make sure they don't want to kill you and are strong enough to fight me off." "I hate you sometimes." " Only some of the time, dearest? I think I can live with that."


End file.
